Summer at the mansion
by YD-WB-Paramore
Summary: The marauders and Lily and her friends have all found themselves staying at James' mansion for the summer. Will it be a summer for them to remember or one they'll try to forget?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my new story. I've written one about Lily and James already but this one is quite different I think and the other one is going to be rewritten soon.  
I hope you like this.  
Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Prologue

Four teenage girls walk towards a massive scarlet train giggling to each other about how they just destroyed the marauders end of year prank.

These four girls, all with completely different personalities are undoubtedly best friends. Lily Evans, Mary McDonald, Marlene Price and Alice Prewette are unseperable.

Alice Prewette is one that many around the school call timid but there the ones that don't know her. When the girls first met her they thought the same and that she would be cowardly, scared and timid. She thin and the same height as Lily but has amazing spunk as the girls soon found out. One of her prominent features is her hair, it's short and spiky like a pixies and pronounces her angular features.

Mary has gorgeous dark chocolate coloured hair that's straight and long making her would be roundish face oddly sharp and makes her tanned skin look a little lighter. She's curvy and medium height. She's funny but sensitive despite how she comes across as her friends soon found out, she hides behind her locks.

Marlene on the other hand has a completely different character, she's loud, confident and sarcastic but somehow makes it come across in a good way. She has a bright smile and pale curly blonde hair and even paler skin with small roses of pink on her cheeks. She's slender and tall.

And finally there's Lily the one that has changed the most since first year. Through the years she's gone in the students eye from pretty to beautiful and now at the end of sixth year; gorgeous. Her long fiery red hair falls down her back in ringlets and her eyes glisten like emeralds in there almond shaped sockets. Long thick lashes line the eyes making them look bigger. She's paler than Marlene somehow and now only has a few freckles that differs from when they were all over her cheeks and nose. Her sharp cheek bones, small button nose and perfect mouth just adds to her beauty. No boys in the school though forget her curves and she's pleased to say she's 'blossomed' as she'd call it in the chest and bottom area and never forgets how she used to hate how she had what Sirius would call; a 'flat rack'.

The marauders however who try to run towards the girls but fail as they try to get through the crowd looking angry are the best looking in the school.

Some say he's a week link in there looks but others disagree when they really look at Peter Pettigrew he has brown whispy hair and is a bit chubby with quite rodenty features but seems ok, only a bit timid and small. But some pupils have come to the conclusion that if he would become more confident he would be a lot more attractive.

Remus Lupin is one to look out for though and all of the girls have experienced feelings about him once or twice especially Mary who practically fawns over him but non of the others can really blame him. With Sandy blonde hair and small features he's broken a few hearts with out even knowing. He's tall and skinny but just very aloof to those who don't know him. The thing that attracts girls the most though is that he's ruggedly handsome. He has stubble and looks older and more complicated.

The last two in the marauders are a pair that every girls find hard to chose between. There is Sirius Black who has shoulder length shaggy black hair nearly covering his mysterious grey eyes that look like a storms brewing inside and are oddly endearing. Not only that but he has sharp aristocratic features. The other is James Potter who has jet black unruly hair that can't be tamed and that somehow makes him look cool. He too has sharp features. Black stylish glasses cover his deep brown eyes but they don't make him look worse all they do is make his eyes more alluringly wider.

Both of them are broad and fit with athletic bodies from playing quiditch twenty four seven. James is the only one who's tanned although Sirius' paleness doesn't make him look bad.

The four girls don't even hear the boys shout them and when they finally get on the train they go straight to their normal compartment and Lily sinks down on the seat looking resigned but ecstatic. "In six weeks were going to be in our seventh year? How amazing is that?"

Non of the other girls answer and Lily's brows furrow as she sits up and watches them look at each other obviously guilty. "What going on?" She questions.

"Well Lily you know that we were all going to go to Marlene's for the holidays because she has the mansion and all?" Alice asks and Lily nods looking suspicious.

"Well you see Marlene's nan and grandad are ill and they need to stay there instead." Mary tell hers.

"Does that mean were not going to be together for the holidays?"

"No. No we are it's just were not staying there." Continues Mary.

"Then where?"

"Well um you see it's all been a bit quick and..." Alice tries.

"Gosh spit it out guys."

"We are going to stay at James' it's even better than mine. And he offered." Marlene tells her straight up.

With a screech the compartment doors fly open showing the marauder looking furiously towards all the girls.

* * *

**This is just a short prologue. Tell me if you like it and I'll wright more!  
Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 1: meetings in the kitchen

**I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone and I'm so happy with the response I've already gotten from just the prologue! I corrected some things in the prologue that some people have mentioned.  
Hope you enjoy it. R&R!**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"No no no. No! No way! I'm not staying there not in a million years!" I scream at every one including the marauders.

Potter smirks. "Oh so you told her then?" He ask the girls. "Thought you would be happy Evans getting to spend time with me?"

I start to reply but I know it won't help anything and instead i shake my head and look at Alice, Marlene and Mary. "We will talk about this later." The girls shrink back in the chairs but look pleased that Im not angry at them. Yet any way.

Knowing there's only one marauder I will actually get a response from I look at Remus. "Why are you even here?"

Sirius pushes Remus who begins to talk out of the way and stands in front of me. "You lot decided it was funny to sabotage our prank! How did you even know it was going to happen?"

I don't back down or take a step back as any girl normally would around him and instead i stand my ground. "Oh come on! It's pretty obvious that you do one every year at the feast."

"No body else does anything about it!"

"That's because nearly everyone but us thinks your amazing! All they want to be is your idiots friends."

"Well um Lily?" Mary interjects timidly. "We are going to have to be their friends for the summer."

"I'm not going! I though it was just James anyway?"

"No. I'm not going to be alone with four girls all summer." Potter tells me then seems to think about what actually being alone with four girls could mean. "Actually you boys don't need to come." Pervert.

"It doesn't matter I guess. Do what you want. I won't be there." I cross my arms and sit down.

"Actually Lily you will be. We're going from kings cross straight to James' house no body is going to be there to pick you up." Marlene sighs.

"Then I'll just get some one to come get me as soon as we are at the house." I smirk knowing I look pleased with my self because I am.

"Lily please just try for once." Marlene begs me.

"Why should I when all he's ever done is ask me out and offend me!?"

"Hey I'm not so bad. I haven't asked you out until the start of this year and then I gave up. And all the times I offended you it was meant as a compliment." Potter protests and defends him self.

"Yeah yeah James doesn't like you like that any more we all get it so get over it. ARE WE REALLY NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE PRANK!?" Sirius screams at every one.

"No!" Us girls all chime in together in reply. Sirius crosses his arms and pouts.

Potter doesn't like me that way anymore? I think as give up on Sirius. Should I be glad? How do I actually feel knowing it?

I stare at my shoes having no idea. Did I do something to make him not want to be with me any more? Except for all ways telling him no when ever he asked me out which If I'm honest as soon as someone tells me no I would move on and maybe that's exactly what Potter needs.

I shrug and look up to see the marauders still standing there. Sirius looking sulky, James annoyed, Peter confused and Remus just looks his normal good looking self. Yes I said it, he is good looking no doubt about it. "Why are you all still here?" I question them.

"Well since you stopped me from having a go at you when we got here so it wouldn't have taken that long and we could have finished quickly but no, you all had your dramas so there's no more spaces on the train." Sirius tells me then looks angry and turns to his friends. "We need to get them idiots back for taking our compartment."

"It's not their fault you were so determined to shout at the girls. Where else were the first years supposed to sit?" Remus reasons with him.

"On the top of the train for all I care." Sirius fights back. Remus rolls his eyes and sits beside me smiling apologetically.

Mary frowns as he doesn't sit beside her and she's on the opposite side. I watch surprised as Marlene brightens up when Sirius sits beside her.

I grumble feeling annoyed when potter and Peter sit on the other side of me and I press up against Remus so our knees are touching just so I can mainly get away from Potter.

I don't mind Remus he's always there for me even though no one else knows it and I talk to him about things that he can't talk to the others about he could talk to his friends who know but it's always good to have a woman's opinion on things. Like him being a wear wolf. He told me he was when we started doing protrols together as we are both prefects. It's weird that I'm friends with him because no one else knows not even our friends.

We sit quietly and it's really awkward but it's not like I can tell the girls any thing at the moment.

"I heard that You got asked out by Amos Lily." Peter suddenly exclaims and I glare at him not wanting to talk about that till later when we have a bit of privacy.

"What?!" Marlene squeals and Alice and Marlene gasp. "When did this happen?"

"Just before she got out of the school..." Peter tells them but I cut him off.

"I can tell them my self thanks Peter." I sigh and turn to the girls. "He's right he stopped me before we went out the doors and pulled me to the side."

"What did you say?" Mary questions excitably.

"I'll tell you later. Not while the boys are around."

"Aww Lilykins you can tell us we won't let any one know." Sirius tries but I see the lie in his eyes.

"Yeah right as if I'm going to believe that." I scoff. "And never call me that again." I send him a death glare and he put his palms up in defence.

"Just tell us Peter probably already knows and everyone will find out soon anyway.

I sigh. "Yeah I guess." Every one leans forward. "I said yes okay?"

"I could of guessed really you've liked him for like forever. Why has he waited till now though?" Alice asks.

"I don't know. How would I?"

"I do actually." Peter interjects. "I mean your beautiful Lily any guys going to be really intimidating to ask you out." He smiles sweetly at me and I let my self smile back.

"Thank you Pete that's really nice of you." I reply.

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend then?" Mary asks me.

"I guess so but I don't see how it's going to work really." I sigh and lean back I'm not even sure if I like Amos anymore. For a while I did, like the girls said but he's taken forever and I'm just not sure if I'm as excited as I would have been a year ago. When he asked I just felt bad and guilty. So I said yes.

* * *

I lean my head back trying to relax. "I'm bored." Sirius moans.

I roll my eyes. "No one cares." I tell him.

"Well can't we play..."

"No." My friends and I chorus.

"Remus tell them to be nice to me for once and agree."

"I agree with the girls actually. Anything we play you will get to competitive." Remus shrugs at Sirius as he sends back daggers. I lean my head on Remus not really caring what the others think.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

Lily leans her head on Remus and it makes me want to cringe and shout at him. I can't though as my friends really do think I don't like her now or that's what they say anyway.

How can I not care about Lily? Yes I admit that when we first came to school I hated her and just wanted to annoy her but a couple of years ago I realised that every time she said no it hurt. She's the only girl that has ever said no to me or doesn't try to force them selves on me. She sees my bad side and I am Afraid that that's the only side she can actually see.

And plus there's the point that she is the most gorgeous girl in the school and she doesn't even know it. That's all ways an added bonus.

I sigh and close my eyes wondering what having Lily around my house for the summer will actually mean. Could she finally start to like me?

Of course it! Stop deluding your self James even if you had the slightest chance it's gone because she now has a boyfriend!

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"James mate get up! We are here." Sirius shakes Potter but the idiot keeps on snoring.

"Just slap him or something." I instruct Sirius, smirking.

"Lily." Marlene warns me.

I don't say another word though I feel like shouting back a snappy comeback at her.

Sirius does as I say though as I watch amused and Potter shoots up jumping out of his seat.

"What was that for man?" He punches Sirius on the arm.

"Lily told me to do it." Sirius points at me.

"I did not." I laugh and Sirius smiles back at me. Huh maybe he's not so bad.

Seeing Sirius and I James pounces on him and they fight in the middle of the compartment. It's only us three left in here and I giggle as I watch them fighting but obviously trying not to hurt each other on the floor. "Ok you two get up now before I make you."

They both get up facing me. "Oh and how you going to do that?" Sirius asks and raises an eyebrow.

I place a hand on my hip. "I think I just did." I smile slyly and they look at each other confused and then they realise that they've actually stopped fighting.

"Clever Evans." Potter admits.

Sirius smirks. "But not clever enough."

I screech as they both come for me, pick me up and drop me on the seats.

"Get off." Is scream as they tickle me and I try to sound serious but I know it's useless.

"Promise us that you won't be all clever with us." Sirius reasons with me.

I hear people coming and running up the train but I ignore it.

"Does that mean I can't ever talk because I'll always be smarter than you two whatever I say." I don't Back down again even with the continuous torture of tickling.

"That's it!" Potter shouts and they hold my arms up to tickle me more.

"No! No! Stop! I'm sorry!" I try but I'm not actually able to breath properly.

"We will only stop if you promise to stop being a smart Alec!" Sirius declares.

"Ok! Ok I promise just let me go." I beg.

"What's going on?" "Lily are you ok?!" Calls from my friends come from the compartment doors and the the tickles instantly cease.

Potter and Sirius turn to see them and I quickly stand. "Yeah of course I'm fine why?"

Marlene, Mary, Alice, Remus and Peter stand at the door looking confused. "We heard you screaming from out side the train. James' moms waiting for us." Remus explains.

"Nah we're not trying to kill Lily just stopping her from being very rude to us." Sirius chuckles and I poke my elbow in his side play fully. He moves out the way for me and I reach up in the rack trying to get my trunk but it's moved too far back and I sigh annoyed that I can't get it and pull my rising blouse down angrily feeling frustrated.

"Here, let me." A deep voice says from behind me and I realise it's Potter. He reaches a hand up and easily brings down the trunk like its full of feathers and not books and clothes.

"Thanks." I smile at him and every one gawks at me and I realise what I've actually just done. "I'll take that." I snap at him and I pull the trunk from him with a little bit to much force.

How could I be so stupid? Letting him make me think he's nice and polite, I know how he can really be so why am I acting like this? I let him tickle me for god sake! I can't let my self get close to him because I know what Potter and Sirius do. They get with a girl then dump them once they get what they want. I sigh feeling annoyed with myself. "Come on let's go." I follow everyone out the train and see that James' parents are the only ones left there.

They smile at us and it's easy to tell they are his parents just by a glance at them.

His dad has bright blue eyes and greying hair but you can tell it was once as black as James' and is still unruly. He also has the same bone structure as James. They look a like except for the fact his dad looks so old and quite ill. I frown, how come James never mentions this? But then I guess we don't exactly talk and he wouldn't really trust me with something like this.

His mom on the other hand looks quite a lot different from him with light brown hair and pale skin. She's small and dainty. But what makes them so similar are her deep dark brown eyes that stand out against her other features. His mom looks a lot healthier than his dad even though their undoubtedly around about the same age.

I smile un able to help myself when James goes and hugs them with a wide grin on his face. I'm surprised when Sirius runs to them and hugs them too. What's all that about? I wonder idly to my self.

We all go round shaking their hands until they get to me. "Hello mr and mrs Potter." I smile up at them.

"Hello. You must be Lily if I'm correct?" Mrs potter asks.

"Yes. How did you know mrs potter?"

"Don't call us that dear. I'm Dorea and this is Charles." They grin at me. "James has told us a lot about you."

"Has he? I hope it's not too bad." I joke but I'm quite serious.

"No everything he's said is defiantly not bad." I blush and Potter looks at his shoes moaning at his parents as every one else laughs.

It feels like it doesn't take long with all of Sirius' jokes but it takes us half an hour to find a cleared out wizards fireplace. Once we've found one we each through the ash in to the fire.

* * *

My feet land in a completely different place and I can't help but worship how amazing magic really is. I take a step for ward out of the darkness and gasp. Walking further in to the room I realise it must be their living room.

Everything is decorated so it's perfect. A Red and gold patterned carpet adorns the floor and mahogany tables, dressers and cupboard are places around the room and a beautiful red velvet sofa with a gold stitching brings the room together and I feel like sinking in to the cushions.

Someone chuckles behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see its Potter father. "This is amazing." I exclaim. And I hear the others come in and I watch them stare in awe too.

"James helped me do this room. This hole place used to look like a bomb hit it but James and I rebuilt it."

"Really?" I can't believe James actually has the patients to do this.

"Yeah there's a lot more to my son than he let's you see Lily. Maybe someday you can see behind his arrogant persona." I wonder why he's telling me this. Is he really trying to set me up with his son? What has Potter told him about me?

Suddenly though before I can actually ask him even though I'm not sure I would have In the end I think I would have been too embarrassed he takes his hand off my shoulder and addresses the hole room.

"I want you all to get to know your way around the house and I hope you all feel very welcome here. James and Sirius will show you to your rooms and around the house then you can all put your things away and come down for dinner." He instructs us and we all nod politely before Potter waves a hand for us to follow them.

The place is amazing. Just on the first floor there are two bathrooms a kitchen two living rooms and a dining room.

On the second floor there are five bedrooms but non of us are staying there and it's only Potters mom and dad that are staying on the second one. There's two offices and a bathroom for each room.

The last floor is the one where we are all staying in and each room has an en suite. Potter and Sirius have a room each and Sirius' seems to have all of his things in there like it's his own room all the time. I want to ask but he doesn't say anything and is really quiet as we are told it's his. I'm surprised neither of their rooms are messy but then again they have only just got here.

We have a choice between whether us girls want to have separate rooms or go In twos and we decide we don't want to be alone in this massive house so Marlene and I share and Alice and Mary take their things in to another.

Marlene and I are the last to be shown our rooms and I say a quiet thank you to them but smile at Sirius so he knows my un friendly ness isn't towards him. Maybe a few months ago I wouldn't have liked him or tried to make an effort but I'm quite liking him at the moment. His jokes just make me laugh and even though he is crude especially about woman there something about him that I just can't help but like.

When were in the room Marlene makes me take the bed nearest the door scared there's going to be a murderer so rolling my eyes i grudgingly make my way to the four poster obviously expensive mahogany bed and start putting my things in the cupboard.

"This place is amazing right?" Marlene says excitedly from her bed making me jump.

I turn around nodding. "You can say that again." I chuckle when I see her spread like a star fish on the bed. "You comfy?" I question.

"It's like lying on clouds!" She sighs and I shake my head at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah but it's to comfy I don't want to go."

I walk over to her and pull her hand trying to get her up but she won't move. "Lily don't make me go please." She begs and pouts out her bottom lip.

"Fine." I walk away from her and go out the door. "You can stay up here where you'll be all alone and I won't be here for the murderers to get first." I call back and hear her jump out her bed.

"Please don't leave me Lily I'm coming!" I laugh at her as I see her running frantically from the room and she wraps her arms around me. "Never leave me again."

"Ok ok just get off me." I chuckle and we walk Down the stairs.

* * *

(James' P.O.V)

"So James tells us that you don't want to go out with him?" My own mom betrays me and I spit out the water I'm trying to drink in surprise. It splatters all over Remus who sits in front of me. He wipes a hand across his face and looks at me with disdain.

"I should have sat across from a girl. Their never messy. I should know better really though every time I sit by one of you I get something on me." He moans.

"It's only water. Don't be a pussy Remus. Just get over it." I reply meanly and he sends daggers back.

"James, mind your language." Dad warns me and i turn to him.

"Well sorry for being mad. Who asks someone a question like that anyway?" I inquire.

"Let the girl answer James don't be so rude." Mom complains and I look at Lily not saying another word every one else looks at her too.

Lily blushes deeply and I feel quite sorry for her even though I kind of do want her to answer the question. "Um.. Well... It's just James he used to ask me out all the time and I mean it's not even like he likes me any more but he used to do it all the time and then play a prank on me like that's going to make me like him more." Everyone at the table chuckles and she lightens up a bit.

"James? I though you call him Potter?" Mom integrates her.

"God how much has he told her." She mumbles. "I did and I do but I don't want to be disrespectful to you." She explains.

"That's very polite full of you Lily thank you I would prefer it if you called him James around me if you don't mind?" Lily quickly nods and mom looks at me. "Don't be rude to her James. No pranks or any more asking her out. You were brought up better than that."

I roll my eyes and see Lily grinning from ear to ear, happy that I've been told off. She looks relieved that moms no longer questioning her.

"How's school going dear. Is your mother ok?" Mom asks Marlene.

"Yes thank you auntie Dorea I'll tell her you asked. Schools great but then hogwarts always is isn't it?"

"Wait you and James are cousins?" Lily questions trying to sound polite but she's too surprised for it to come out anything other than very emensly shocked.

I can't help but like that she's saying my name.

"Yeah distant cousins though so I didn't ever mention it and since you hate James I thought it best not too."

Lily nods then looks at my parents. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Not to worry dear! Now who's ready for pudding." Mom gets out her chair to go help the house elves as she always likes to and we all make a chorus of yeses in reply.

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

I lay awake in bed as Marlene snores softly in the other bed. She will never believe me in a million years if i tell her though, she will deny it till I give up.

It's not her that keeps me up though it's the fact that I have no idea why I haven't rang someone to come get me or just gone in the floo network to get home. I said I'd do it as soon as I got here but Marlene wants me to try so maybe I should.

And anyway James' parents are leaving soon so I can leave once they have it's rude to leave when someone's being so hospitable right? Yes that must be what's keeping me here but I'll leave soon.

A door squeaks and i snap up in bed trying to listen. Padded foot steps make muffled foot falls across the landing and I hold my breath as the shadow goes under my door as the mysterious person goes past. I hear who ever it is slowly but surely going down the stairs like he or she knows which ones creek or make any sound.

This reassures me, it means that who ever it is knows this place off by heart so it can only be someone that actually lives here.

I breath in an out controlling my breathing and I slowly get out of bed and out the door making extra care not to wake up Marlene. I walk down the stairs until I get to the very bottom floor, cringing every time that any step makes even a tiny noise.

I hear clanging from the kitchen and biting my lip I inch the door open bit by bit. I slip in and see the door open and someone grabbing some thing out of there. Someone with shoulder length black hair.

"Sirius?!" I exclaim.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

"Merlin Lily?!" I whisper shout and bang my head on the fridge.

She giggles. "Sorry. I thought you were a murderer." She shrugs.

"So you thought following a murderer would be a good Idea?" I raise an eyebrow.

"It wasn't the greatest idea really was it?" She chuckles.

"And I though you were smart." I shake my head and pull out some food from the fridge before sitting at the table and pulling a chair out for Lily to sit down in. She hesitates but comes anyway.

"You told me I'm not aloud to be smart."

"Ahh so your sticking to your word I see."

She nods. "What are you doing down here any way?"

"What does it look like?"

"How can you still be hungry after that massive meal?"

"You know me. I could eat for the world. I couldn't sleep so I thought eating might help."

"Cheese though? won't that just give you bad dreams?"

"I like cheese get over it." I watch her as she looks at me carefully and I role my eyes instantly she frowns. "Just come out with it Lily! Ask what you want."

She sighs. "Do you live here?" I nod slowly. "How come?"

"My family don't except me Lily. You must know the blacks and that I'm not really like them at all. For example I like muggle borns and they want to dispose of them." She gulps but nods for me to continue. "I used a spell to permanently put posters and photos of my friends and girls on motorbikes on the walls. Muggle things. And of course what they dispised of the most, gryffindor banners. My mother, She came up the one day saw the things on the wall and me smoking which is one of the things I did to rebel against them and of course I quit when I got here. The day she saw all that my mom slapped me round the face and dad screamed at me as my brother laughed." Lily's eyes are wide and she listens so intently it makes me want to carry on. "They told me I couldn't see all my friends and told me I was no son of theirs so I walked out taking my few things with me and I lived on the street for a week. I couldn't survive with out magic though as no ones ever thought to teach me to have to deal with out having a wand and of course I couldn't use it."

She smiles reassuringly at me. "I couldn't use it because if I did I'd be expelled from hogwarts and that was the only place I could call my home back then. I came here finally, just wanting to stay the night but James opened the door and gave me a hug knowing that something was wrong and even as a guy I needed the hug and his parents took one look at me and called me their own. Instantly they gave me my own room and let me move in. I don't know why I didn't come here to start with and it's something James asks me a lot. I think that it could be that I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I was scared and I thought no one wanted it me. James' parents love me for who I am and even though they are nosy bastards they do care about me." I smile happy that I've finally talked about it And I have no idea why I pave confided in Lily of all people.

"Sirius!" Is all she says and I know it's about the nosy bastard part but I'm glad she's not making a big deal of the rest of it not trying to pry any further it's like she knows I've given all I can at the moment.

"The boys and mr and mrs Potter are the only ones who like my cheekiness."

"No their not." She tells me placing a hand over mine on the table. "I'm starting to like it too."

I smile slightly at her and wipe my eyes realising I've been crying.

"I have to ask though Sirius." She inquires and I look over at her. "What the hell are you wearing?" I look down at my self seeing that I have no shirt on and I smirk when I see her staring at my chest a bit longer than necessary. I wear checked pj trousers and frog slippers.

"I like the slippers." She giggles.

"Don't diss the slippers Lily not when your wearing duck boxers as pjs."

I survey her as she rolls her eyes. She wears a dark green mans top over them but I think I know better than to ask. I mean it could be someone's who's died in her family.

"I think we should both go to bed Sirius."

"Wow Lily a little to far there don't you think. I mean I wouldn't say no." I smirk as she hits me on the shoulder.

"No you know I don't mean it like that." She grabs my hand and we make our way back up the stairs laughing as quietly as we can. I think of telling her that the Potters won't here us or care but I like the way that she seems happier than I have seen her in a long time.

When we finally get to the top she turns round to me before going in to her room.

"Thank you for confiding me Sirius." She tells me then does some thing I wouldn't expect Lily to do. She hugs me.

"Thank you for actually listening." I thank her back and I really mean it.

"Any time Sirius. I'll be here for you."

I pull back and look her on the eyes. "If you really mean that then you won't leave like you said you would on the train."

She shakes her head. "It's Potter though. He's such an idiot."

"No he's used to be one and so did I. We've both grown up, and you, your not such a good two shoes any more instead your a badass murderer butt kicker." I tease her and she grins up at me. "If you can get over my flaws then you can at least get over his, I mean you heard what I said about him down there. Just try for me please Lily?"

"I'll try ok but no promises." I nod happily at her and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your amazing Sirius don't let your family or any one else tell you different."

"I'll try to Lily. Goodnight."

I watch her go in to her room then I go back to mine and for once I don't have a night mare about my family and wake up craving cheese. And I know it's because of Lily.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like how I've changed it to their own point of views you will have to let me know if you mind that or not.**

**So again hope I have disappointed you. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R I absolutely love reviews so get going. As I do with my other stories you can give me suggestions if you'd like and by that i mean tell me what you'd like to see in this that you've been wanting to see in a fan fiction but can't find it anywhere.  
Follow me on twitter: Xxparamorex  
Have a look at my other stories to if you would like to!**


	3. Chapter 2: checked pj's and fluffy dogs

**I didn't really get a lot of response from my first chapter so I really hope that you guys don't hate it. Can you let me know please because obviously it always gives me a boost to want to carry on.  
I hope this ones ok and you enjoy it. I don't have a beta but I do try and correct things my self as much as I can.**

* * *

(Lily's P.O.V)

"Padfoot come here! Will you stop it!?" James' voice echoes from the hallway and I moan as I get up.

I stretch feeling ache in my arm after I must have slept on it.

I stand and roll my eyes as I see that Marlene is still a sleep. Normally it's me that never gets up but then Marlene's always tired after she's been on a long journey.

I step out the door smiling as I remember last nights events and when I get to the landing I can't help but laugh.

Potter in his checked pjs runs after a beautiful black dog with gorgeous hair.

I go down on my knees and open my arms.

The dog bounds in to them and I see Potters eyes darken considerably and wonder why. I stoke behind Sirius' ears and the dog closes his eyes looking content.

"See he's a good dog. You don't have to shout at him." The dog growls in agreement. "Who's this gorgeous little guy then?" I question.

"He's called padfoot. My mom and dad got me him but he's a menace. Here I'll take him." Potter reaches down and tries to grab pad foot but I pull him to my chest which only seems to make Potter look even more annoyed.

"Why are you being such a prat?" I ask indignantly.

"Lily please give me the dog. I need to put him away before he wakes any one else up." I grudgingly nod and pass padfoot to Potter who takes him down the hall way in his arms so he can't escape.

"Get every one down stairs please Lily. We need to plan what we are doing today." Potter calls back.

"Did you forget something Potter?" I grin.

"Please!" He shouts but I can hardly hear it now he's so far down the corridor.

I smile giddily, happy I still know how to act from my classes as a child.

* * *

(Sirius' P.O.V)

When we are far enough from Lily James lets me down and I transform back laughing as I get up.

He glares at me. "Lighten up James."

"Lighten up? Your telling me to lighten up after you just snuggled with my girl against her chest?"

"I am actually." I blow a lock of my beautiful hair out of my face. "I'd say I regret it but it was comfy." I smirk though letting him know I'm joking and he stares at me for a few seconds before hitting me around the back of the head and chuckling.

"Come on we need to get dressed."

"Dude I know you like me but will you stop trying to get me naked."

"You are such a jerk. I understand Lily for once."

"She's going to turn you against me isn't she." I sigh dramatically. "I knew someday a bird would come between us."

He shakes his head and walks in to his room.

I get dressed quickly and decide to wear khaki shorts, flip flops and a plain white top. I jog down the stairs until I get to the kitchen and my eyes widen considerably. On the table are and array (yes I know what that means) of breakfast things including pancakes and waffles with syrup, toast, muffins, bacon and a load of boring fruit.

I take my eyes off the food and look up to see Lily and Dorea standing at the sink washing things up wearing aprons. Wow so already she's bonding with her soon to be mother in law? What I said on the train I know to be wrong. James will never and has never stopped wanting to be with Lily.

I reach down trying to snag a piece of bacon but Lily swats at my hand. "Sit down and wait till the others get here." She commands and I moan at her but do as she says.

Dorea smiles gleefully at Lily. "It's good to have a girl around this house who will actually help me to tell Sirius off. All of James' cousins that come to visit fawn around him." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I just have charm is all. It's hard to resist." I smirk widely and wink at Lily.

She snorts back at me. "Well I can resist it." She walks over to me and ruffles my hair up.

"Nope! Back up Lily! No one touches my hair! I have half a mind to... To..."

"What Sirius?" She twirls her wand between her fingers and I look down to where she must have hidden it, her little, short denim shorts is the the only place she could have put it and that even looks impossible as there so small. Lily has long legs and don't get me wrong she is gorgeous and definitely my time in any other circumstances but since James likes her, he's my brother and I could never do that to him.

Never mind the fact that even if I asked she'd say no. Not that I'd ever admit that.

There's only one more reason to my not wanting to be with Lily and that's the fact that I want to be her friend. I feel like I can actually tell her things and I don't want to lose her to an awkward relationship and messy break up.

James is going to love what She's wearing I suddenly realise. She wears the shorts with pretty white saddles and a grey flowing crop top that falls down over one shoulder.

At any other time of the year this would be considered the up most of sluttyness but since it's summer it's thought of as ok. Plus Lily wears tights under the shorts even though you can hardly tell but I think that's more for her comfort and so she feels less insecure than anything else.

Gosh I sound like a girl. I look up quickly realising I had been staring and see One of Lily's eyebrows raised in question.

"N..nothing." I answer her current question and the old one.

"Wow the great Sirius Black backing down from a fight and from a girl. Never thought I'd see the day. You must be something special Lily. No wonder James is so interested in you."

I watch Lily as James' dad walks in and talks about James and her face goes a bright crimson, totally embarrassed. I decide to help for once.

"Of course she is. She's The best in basically all our classes. And also she's a red head totally prown to temper tantrums." I smirk and chuckle. "But no, in all seriousness she is quite amazing."

"That must be the nicest thing any ones ever said Sirius." Lily gushes and then comes over to me. "Thank you Sirius." She gives me a peck on the cheek. Surprisingly it's not uncomfortable at all, not after last night. Actually it's like I've known Lily for a long time.

Laughter comes from the hall and instantly ceases as the rest of the group with James leading them sees the scene un fold in front of them. Lily quickly steps back and I wait for James to say something but it never comes, instead he sits down across the table from me and every one else joins but he's eerily quiet, too quiet and it's even worse than if he was shouting at me. I try to look down but his impenetrable death gaze seems to bite into my head and I can't help but look back up.

"Oh get a grip James." I nearly jump out of my seat as Lily talks from beside me in her seat and James' head snaps to her instead.

"What?" He questions.

"I said get a grip." She doesn't back down and I hear mrs and mr Potter sit down and chuckle seemingly enjoying the confrontation. Everyone else stares at them like a bombs about to go off including me. "I kissed Sirius on the cheek. Big woop! He gave me a compliment that's all and it deserved a purely platonic kiss."

"A compliment? What happened to all my kisses then that I deserve for the million times I've given you a compliment?"

"Oh come on they were all back handed rude compliments."

"I just don't think you should be going around kissing random people."

"Random people? It's Sirius. And you know you have no business being in my love life any way it's not like we are together or anything like that."

"And you know that that is exactly what I want."

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Yes one who your not even going to see all summer."

"I might do!" Lily shouts back indignantly.

"Oh yeah? And when will that be Lily."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you that so you can come watch me on my date."

James glares at her and she glares right back in a silent war. Their fights aren't un common at school or any where really. Everyone's completely used to their twenty four hour arguments that nearly always involve cursing each other.

"So what are you all doing today." Dorea breaks though the silence and every one visibly sighs in relief as it seems to make Lily and James break Eye contact and lose the tension.

"What's the nearest shop to here?" Marlene instantly asks.

"We are not going shopping on our first day off." I reprimand her even though I can't help thinking she looks cute in her red summer dress.

"I agree with Sirius we should be doing something much more productive." Lily infers.

"Yeah like seeing who can eat the most of this amazing food." I say happily, grinning, liking my idea.

"And then you can see who can do the dishes quicker." Dorea tries to get us to do house work with little success.

"Actually I wasn't thinking of either of those things though I will do them dishes for you Dorea." She sucks up to mrs Potter who smiles in response. "No, I think we should be doing some homework." She looks around the table for responses but the rest of us except Remus who looks like he wouldn't actually mind that - nerd - look at Lily like she's an escaped hippogriff on a rampage.

"What the hell Lily. It's the holidays your supposed to enjoy the things you do in them." I tell her like she's stupid.

"Well I do enjoy homework. And I don't want to end up as a flueoligist when I fail my N.E.W.T.S."

"Your to smart to fail your N.E.W.T.S Lils. But what the hell is a flueoligist?" I remark.

She looks at James. "See that's a real compliment." He starts to open his mouth but she carries on talking to me this time. "A flueoligist is what you'll be if you don't do your homework."

"I can do it at the end of the holidays like normal students. You do know when you say that though Lils it doesn't just answer my actual question."

She sighs at me. "Your supposed to do homework spread across the holidays so you don't forget it all. And It's a person who does a chimney sweep if you must know. The wizards who fail do that."

"You really don't know how to have fun do you." I question. "And I'm to gorgeous to have that job. All the soot will get on my face and every one will be so disappointed."

"You are such a dufus and I know how to have fun right guys." She looks at everyone and they all duck their heads not wanting to answer. "Fine then. I'll show you fun, get your selves ready and meet me in the living room we landed in when we got here." She walks out the door and we all stare after her. "Wear socks." She shouts back.

I shake my head at her disappearing body that travels out of my sight range. "Ok sometimes that girl is bat crap crazy."

* * *

**I'm very very sorry if this disappointed any of you but all I can say is I think you will all like the next one because she's taking them to some muggle things but that's all your aloud to know.  
Dedicated to my first favouriter. I would have done this on the last chapter but kind of forgot. Any ways sorry thank you for favouriting and being awesome. So yeah this one goes out to boodog. Hopefully your actually reading this or this is kind of awkward.  
Please review because it's the only way for me to know if it's good or not and to know what you'd like to see.  
R&R  
Follow on twitter: Xxparamorex**


End file.
